Entre Recuerdos y nuevas Memorias
by Azely Hades
Summary: Secuela de Memorias Han pasado algunos años desde la muerte de Loki. Thor creía estar teniendo una vida lo mas normal posible dado quien es y sus amigos, pero esta relativa paz es rota por la aparición de un peculiar personaje que vino a poner la vida de todos de cabeza y sobre todo hacerle recordar al rubio pasajes de su vida junto al moreno. BL (diversas parejas) AngHumAdvRom
1. Chapter 1

_**Entre Recuerdos y nuevas Memorias**_

 **Su recuerdo vive aun**

Han pasado poco más de tres años desde la batalla contra Ultron, los nuevos Vengadores se han tenido que adaptar a ser un equipo y lidiar con las distintas organizaciones criminales como Hydra y toda la serie de supervillanos que amenazan al mundo.

Mientras tanto algunos de los antiguos miembros se concentran en sus vidas, tal es el caso de la familia Barton que disfruta de una tarde en el Parque Central. Los tres hijos de Clint jugaban bajo la vigilancia de su madre.

-Chicos no dejen a Nathaniel solo

-No mamá – respondieron a coro los mayores mientras se escondían tras algunos árboles.

Jugaron por largo rato hasta que el más chico se alejo un poco.

-Tengo hambre y deje mi oro en casa – una voz desconocida se escucho detrás de un gran árbol, causando la curiosidad del infante.

Sus hermanos al verlo alejarse lo siguieron

-Nath, regresemos con mamá – decía su hermana

-Aguien ta alla, alla ta, alla ta – decía mientras señalaba un árbol

Los chicos caminaron agarrados de la mano para ver que decía su hermanito. Cada uno de los hermanos mayores apareció por un costado del árbol acorralando a un adolescente de cabellos ondulados negros vestido con ropas extrañas que estaba recargado en pose deprimida.

-¿Qué haces allí escondido?

-Eh… Son jóvenes – dijo para sí mismo con un suspiro de alivio – Me quejo. Tengo hambre y deje mi oro en casa. No me gusta buscar, pagar por ella es más fácil y sabe mejor. Si regreso ahora, mi tía no me dejara salir otra vez – se sujeto el estomago tratando de evitar el penoso sonido de sus tripas.

El mayor de los Barton lo miro y después propuso – Cuidas a Nath un rato y te damos algunos de nuestros emparedados.

-No te lo llevaras lejos ¿verdad? – pregunto algo preocupada de que el joven se pudiera llevar a su hermanito

-Si me dan de comer, prometo no hacer nada que no me digan – sonrió de manera encantadora y sus ojos brillaron como los de un gato.

Los chicos regresaron con su madre para comer, escondiendo algunos de los bocadillos para su nuevo amigo. El resto de la tarde se la pasaron jugando cerca del lago mientras el pelinegro cuidaba al infante.

Torre Stark

-¿Cuáles son los últimos informes F.R.I.D.A.Y.?

-No hay mucha novedad señor. Los sucesos se repiten sin tener ningún patrón aparente. No hay concordancia medible: la ubicación geográfica, tiempo de exposición y variabilidad del suceso son rotundamente aleatoria. Lo único constante es el avistamiento del mismo sujeto en algunas de las incidencias.

-Dame la descripción completa para empezar la búsqueda.

-Lamento informar que tenemos datos insuficientes para comenzar con la búsqueda Señor.

Ironman gruño mientras se sujetaba el puente de la nariz – Dame imagen de cada uno de los avistamientos

Delante de él aparecieron cientos de pantallas reproduciendo los curiosos acontecimientos que habían captado la atención del inventor. Todos parecían cosas normales algunos incidentes leves, sucesos del orden paranormal, supuestos milagros y desapariciones de objetos que luego regresaban a su sitio o dueño original.

En un principio no parecían más que vídeos virales, pero nuestro amigo descubrió un detalle que le pareció significativo, todos los vídeos presentaban un destello azul, al revisar con los satélites y demás cámaras de SHIELD comprobó que en cada uno de los lugares se registro una variación energética muy parecida a la que abría el Bifrost, pero en una proporción miles de veces menor.

Después de un análisis más exhaustivo encontró el segundo detalle en común: la presencia de un sujeto con ropas asgardianas muy parecidas a las de cierto villano desaparecido hace más de cinco años. Hasta el momento no había una imagen suficientemente clara para poder rastrear al sospechoso lo que preocupaba al multimillonario.

-¿Muy concentrado? – Pepper lo saco de sus deducciones

-Eh… No mucho, solo reviso unos datos – apago las pantallas

-Espero que no olvides la reunión de todos los miembros y ex miembros de los Vengadores.

-No, claro que me acuerdo. Yo mismo propuse la velada.

La joven solo rio por los gestos entre inocente y ofendido del magnate.

Granja de la familia Barton

-Chicos ya es hora de irnos – Dona les gritaba por millonecima vez

-Ya vamos – respondió el mayor cargando al pequeño Nathaniel que no dejaba de repetir la palabra Doty

-Mi amor ya nos tenemos que ir

-¿Doty va tamen?

-Si Doty también puede ir con nosotros – respondió pensando que el tal Doty era uno de los animalitos de felpa del menor.

El pequeño camino a la sala y se subió a un sillón para poder ver por la ventana haciendo gestos a su amigo imaginario.

En ese momento Clint entraba para apurar a su familia y se quedo estático al creer ver una gabardina colgando por el marco de la ventana. Eso le trajo malos recuerdos y camino tomando uno de sus arcos. Se asomo por la ventana, pero no vio nada fuera de lo común. Pensando que la reunión lo tenía alterado tomo a su hijo y salió con el resto de su familia rumbo al cuartel de los Vengadores.

-Jeje Casi me pescan – reía un moreno mientras se volvía visible – Rumbo a la fiesta, ¡Esto será divertido! – decía eufórico

Cuartel de los Vengadores

-Capitán ¿Crees que vendrán todos? – Visión se mantenía animado por volver a ver a sus antiguos compañeros.

-Bueno Stark, Clint y Thor dijeron que no faltarían, Banner es otra historia – respondió mirando a la viuda que parecía algo nerviosa – Pero dijo que haría lo posible.

-Entiendo – El dueño de la gema de la mente no insistió en el tema y fue a buscar al resto del equipo.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Thor que venía acompañado por la célebre Doctora Foster, el asgardiano había hablado tanto de ella que parecía que todos ya la conocían.

-Un gusto conocerle – saludo Scarlet

-El gusto es mio

-Amigos mios. A pasado tanto desde nuestra última aventura – el asgardiano llego repartiendo algunos presentes de su pueblo: manjares, vinos, abrigos de diversos tipos de pieles y algunas chucherías como decía Jane.

-Pareciera que estos años han sido buenos para ti hijo de Odin – decía Vision

-También como podría desear. Los nueve reinos están en una relativa paz.

Visión negó al apreciar que las palabras dichas por el rubio no eran del todo ciertas, había un tinte nostálgico y anhelante en los pensamientos del mayor.

-Esperemos que así sigan – Hawkeye hiso su aparición seguido de su familia. Natasha y Wanda fueron a abrazar a los pequeños.

La fiesta empezaba a entrar en ambiente cuando Tony y Pepper llegaron

-Son unos ingratos al no esperarme – decía altanero al ingresar seguido por un grupo de camareros y demás personal cargado de bocadillos y licor como para embriagar a una ciudad completa.

-Te has excedido como es tu costumbre – menciono el capitán haciendo reír a las mujeres.

-Solo lo mejor para el Capipaleta – sonrió retador, pese al paso de los años aun se podía sentir esa tención entre los dos – Que comience la fiesta – grito al descorchar una de las botellas.

Mientras los viejos y nuevos vengadores y sus acompañantes disfrutaban de la velada los menores estaban en la sala de juegos.

-Bastante grande – menciono el moreno al aparecer frente al menor de los Barton

-Doty – corrió a abrazarle

-Me tarde un poco, pero ya estoy aquí. Y ¿Qué hacemos primero? – sonrió burlón mientras hacía aparecer una esfera de energía azul.

-A explorar – los cuatro desaparecieron paseándose de cuarto en cuarto del cuartel, revolviendo todo cuanto pudieron en especial en la cocina donde acabaron con todo el helado y galletas como si Hulk hubiera estado presente.

En una de las bodegas donde jugaban en los vehículos decomisados, el moreno se entusiasmo mucho al percibir algo bastante familiar.

-Te encontré sin buscarte – decía mientras miraba fijamente una de las vitrinas donde un peculiar artefacto se mostraba.

-Tendremos que dejar el juego por unos momentos – comento a los otros mientras desaparecían del lugar, regresando a la sala de juego en el momento justo que la señora Barton y Wanda entraban por la puerta.

-Doty – decía con pucheros Nathaniel al no ver a su amigo.

-¿Quién es Doty?

-Su amigo imaginario – comento Dona, pero para la vengadora la mirada que se dirigieron los dos hijos mayores le decía otra cosa

-Podrías mostrarme – hizo algunos pases para entrar en la mente del infante…

La energía de todo el cuartel fallo dejándolos a oscuras, comenzando un gran alboroto entre los presentes.

-¿Qué está pasando? – Pregunto Jane apegándose a Thor

-F.R.I.D.A.Y. reporte – Stark llamaba a su armadura

-Comprobación de suceso ECEB en progreso la energía se restaurara en… Es imposible el arranque automático, hubo falla en los generadores principales y de emergencia, solo funciona el sistema Tres, pero no es suficiente para recobrar las funciones completas de manera automática.

-¿Qué es un ECEB, Stark? – decía Steve mientras preparaba su escudo seguido por todos los vengadores tomando poses de batalla.

WarMachine y Falcon recorrían los oscuros corredores rumbo a la sala de mando para restablecer de manera manual la energía. Thor y Vision revisaban los alrededores del cuartel después de mandar de regreso a la ciudad a los empleados. El capitán se dirigió a la sala de juegos seguido de Jane y Pepper, mientras Natasha, Clint y Tony revisaban las bodegas de armamento y demás objetos recuperados de Hidra y algunos supervillanos.

Después de la crisis y con la energía restaurada se dispersaron para revisar el cuartel, parecía ser solo una falla eléctrica, aunque algunos cuartos parecieron haber sufrido el paso de un huracán sin dejar de lado la falta de postre en la cocina del área residencial.

Todos se reunieron en el salón de juegos donde un preocupado Steve trataba de despertar a Wanda.

-¿Qué le paso? – preguntaron al ver que reaccionaba al fin

-Me duele la cabeza – se quejaba al incorporarse un poco

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Visión revisaba la revuelta mente de la chica

-Tanto como podría. Tenemos un intruso

-Y no creerán quien es – Tony entraba con el seño fruncido.

Los protocolos de seguridad fueron activados y Dona, Jane, Pepper junto con los menores se instalaron en la zona residencial, mientras los vengadores se congregaban en el cuarto de control.

-Nos estás diciendo que alguien entro en el cuartel sin ser detectado – Decía burlón Falcón

-Yo tampoco me explico los protocolos no fueron violados y ninguna alarma del perímetro se activo. Pareciera una falla de seguridad – Tony se veían enfadado por ese hecho

-Ya es hora de que nos espliques que es eso de ECEB – inquirió el rubio

-Evento Cuantificable de Espectro Bifrost

-¿Qué tiene que ver el puente arcoíris en esto?

-Desde hace un año se han registrado algunos eventos aparentemente comunes pero de índole desconocida por la presencia de una energía recurrente. La energía en cada uno de estos sucesos es parecida a la registrada cuando abren el portal Bifrost. Llevo semanas buscándole una lógica a esto, pero hasta hoy no la tenía.

-Friday se encuentra revisando los videos de vigilancia, pero lo importante es que falta el cetro de Loki – termino la espía dándole algo de sentido a lo dicho por Stark

-¿El cetro? – Thor casi destroza la mesa por el golpe que le dio – ¿No se había perdido durante lo de Ultron?

-Lo encontramos el año pasado en un mercado en Marruecos – Informaba Visión – Unos traficantes de armas lo tenían en subasta.

-Señores ya he revisado todos los videos de la noche

-Bien Friday muéstranos – pidió el Capitán

En las múltiples pantallas se reproducían las grabaciones, y lo peculiar era que los hijos de Clint salían en la gran mayoría. Se podía apreciar a los mayores saltando y provocando gran parte de los destrozos, pero la voz del menor también era audible

-Por Dios como hicieron eso – decía apenado el arquero

-No te culpes – Natasha le dio un apretón en el hombro – Mira que no fueron ellos solos

Regreso su vista y observo lo que ella quería decirle en todos los videos ocurría lo mismo: aparecía un destello azul seguido por las travesuras para luego desaparecer con el mismo destello.

En el video de la concina se veía reflejada en una de las puertas de cristal una cuarta persona que atacaba la nevera. El sujeto no era muy alto quizás de 1.60 a lo mucho con chaqueta larga y botas negras. Al incorporarse se aprecio sus cabellos negros ondulados.

-F.R.I.D.A.Y. muéstranos las de la bodega 4

-Como guste señor

Todos las pantallas proyectaban dicha bodega, pero de distintas ángulos. Se vio la luz azul y después los niños jugaban entre los vehículos, el cuarto joven se escondía, ninguna de las cámaras lograba enfocarlo por completo. O eso se apreciaba hasta que al seguir al pequeño se quedo de pie frente a la vitrina que contenía el cetro. Desapareció con los chicos y regreso solo, usando magia saboteo el sistema eléctrico tomando el cetro.

La cámara paso a modo infrarrojo y logro captar al sujeto, la capa oscura que se movía como por el viento, los brazaletes y hombrera parecían brillar, giro lentamente mostrando una sonrisa felina antes de volver a desaparecer.

-Pero es imposible – La voz le fallaba al asgardiano

-Sabía que no era mi imaginación – Clint sujetaba su arco tan fuerte que los nudillos se pusieron blancos.

-Loki – murmuro Steve

-Ese demente – termino la viuda

Thor tomo su martillo y salió al exterior donde se desataba una tormenta

-Tratare de calmarlo – Informo Visión antes de seguirlo

Clint, Natasha, Wanda y Stark fueron donde los civiles para interrogar a los menores, aunque no obtuvieron mucha información. Los niños decían que el moreno era su amigo y les ayudaba a cuidar a Nathaniel a cambio de comida y dulces.

-Lory no es malo – defendía la pequeña

-Doty – decía melancólico el infante al abrazarse a su madre

-¿Cómo lo contactan? – exigía el halcón a su hijo

-El viene cada que se escapa de su tía – informo el mayor

-¿Su tía?

Las luces volvieron a fallar, pero esta vez por una explosión. Todos se asomaron por las ventanas y observaron cómo algunos de los vehículos se movían por si solos.

Los vengadores se pusieron a recuperarlos uno a uno tratando de no dañarlos mucho.

Desde el cielo

-Hijo de Odin – el de piel roja trataba de calmar al rubio que solo murmuraba palabras nostálgico

-Es una confusión. No puede ser el. Yo estuve cuando… me quede con su último suspiro…

-Debemos comprobarlo – lo sujeto por el hombro ganando su atención – Así estarás más tranquilo

-No lo creo – la mirada del dueño de la gema de la mente lo interrogaba y no sabía cómo responder a ello, por lo que rehuyó a su mirar.

-Tienes que cerrar esos círculos. No me explico cómo has podido engañar a esa mujer por tanto tiempo…

-No la engaño

-Entonces solo le ocultaste todo lo que inunda de dolor tu ser – menciono con mirada dolida

-Es bastante malo que puedas leer la mente

-No lo he hecho. Solo eres fácil de interpretar – sonrió ganándose una leve de parte del otro que detenía la lluvia logrando captar la fuerte explosión en el cuartel.

Ambos regresaron y se toparon con uno de los vehículos Chitauri sobrevolando mientras su conductor reír por el desastre causado

-Loki – gruño el asgardiano sin poder creer lo que veía, era como una versión más joven de su hermano

-Diablos – el susodicho emprendió la huida siendo seguido por los dos vengadores

-Los años le han dado más trucos – menciono para sí mismo el rubio al ver la facilidad con la que conducía esa máquina – Tenemos que acorralarlo esa cosa no puede dar vuelta con facilidad – informo a su compañero

-Entiendo

Tendieron la trampa, pero en el último momento el moreno realizo una rampa de hielo logrando la proeza de un giro completo cambiando de dirección

-Parece que logro superar ese detalle. No tengo registros de esa habilidad en…

-Es un Jotun. Un gigante de Hielo – lanzo el Mjolnir que fue esquivado por milímetros.

Cuando parecía que la carrera seguiría por siempre un grito de guerra muy conocido rompió la calma.

-Hulk aplasta – el vehiculo cayó en picada arrojando a su piloto contra unos arboles

-El debilucho quiere un segundo round – decía burlón el hombre verde

-¿A quien llamas debilucho? – Agito el cetro volviéndolo en lanza antes de lanzarle un rayo de energía

Thor y Visión se incorporaron a la pelea, pero en cada oportunidad el moreno los esquivaba o los transportaba a varios metros. Ni el Mjolnir lograba detener por completo los golpes de su lanza

-Solo me hiciste cosquillas – decía Hulk al incorporarse después de haber recibido uno de los rayos en el pecho

-Como digas – el golpe en la cara logro empujarlo unos pasos

-Has mejorado, pero Hulk es el más fuerte – lo atrapo de una pierna, pero al tratar de impactarlo en el suelo se detuvo – Tú no eres el debilucho – lo levanto hasta verlo fijamente a los ojos

-Bájame – volvió a golpearlo

-Dame eso – le arrebato la lanza. El moreno no se detenía en su afán de soltarse por lo que Hulk comenzó a girarlo y lo lanzo contra una de las cercas eléctricas.

La descarga fue apreciable hasta el cuartel donde todos los vehículos volvieron a la normalidad.

Thor se apresuro a revisar a su hermano, pero al levantarlo se quedo mudo parecía tan joven que apenas podría ser considerado un adolecente.

-Hemos detenido al sospechoso

-Hmp

-Hulk detuvo al sospechoso – corrigió Visión por el intercomunicador

-Tráiganlo con mucho cuidado puede ser peligroso – respondió el Capitán

Caminaron en silencio y dejaron al sospechoso en el cuarto medico atado a la camilla. En el cuarto Visión, Ironman y Bruce lo revisaban, mientras los demás esperaban observando por las ventanas.

-¿Cómo es posible que hubiera estado cerca de mis hijos y no me allá dado cuenta? – Clint caminaba como león enjaulado frente a sus niños que se apretaban a las piernas de su madre con algo de miedo por la cara de enojado del mayor. El halcon aun no superaba su odio por el menor de los asgardianos.

-Es el dios de las travesuras – dijo con simpleza Falcon

-Yo no le veo la gracia a esto – se quejaba Scarlet – Aun me duele la cabeza por su culpa

-No se supone que estaba encerrado en Asgard – inquirió WarMachine

-No el habia…

-Capitan

-Natasha – ella indicaba con un movimiento de cabeza que dejara esa parte a Thor quien apretó la mano de Jane antes de suspirar apesadumbrado

-Durante la Batalla contra los Elfos oscuros, mi hermano falleció peleando a mi lado

-No me parece muy muerto – Hawkeye seguía con su mal humor

-Ese no es Loki – dijo firme el príncipe – Se parecen mucho, pero es demasiado joven.

-Nunca he creído en las coincidencias. Son muchos los puntos en común.

-Loco supervillano con poderes mágicos

-Clint – su esposa lo miraba desaprobatoriamente

-Vasta – intervino la joven científica – Ninguno de ustedes estuvo ahí como para decir eso frente a Thor. Loki era su hermano y dio su vida para poder ganar esa guerra…

-Valla no me gusta que alguien más sea el protagonista – dijo sarcástico Tony

-¿Cómo se encuentra? – pregunto preocupado el rubio asgardiano

-Estable, o eso creen para no ser humano – dijo confirmando los temores de Thor y Clint – No podemos revisarlo por completo. Parece que ese traje se negara a dejarlo, sería imposible si alguien intentara violarlo

-Tu sentido del humor apesta Stark

-Yo también te quiero

-Caballeros – era el turno de intervenir de Pepper – Concéntrense en lo importante. ¿Cómo se infiltro dos veces la misma noche?

El moreno despertó sobresaltado en la sala y se exaspero al verse atado

-Calma, esto es por tu bien

-Lo dices porque no eres tú la rata de laboratorio

-Es por seguridad – informo Banner con tono calmado y hasta cariñoso para no alterar el adolecente

-¿Mía o suya? – su piel se volvió azul y sus ojos rojos las correas se congelaron y rompieron al menor movimiento.

Ya libre arrojo una onda de energía que rompió las ventanas, llamo a la lanza que voló a su mano desapareciendo junto con Banner

-¿Un segundo round criatura verde? – retaba al hombre en medio de su transformación

El jardín sería una buena cancha de juegos

-No lo creo – Visión le detuvo mientras Scarlet controlaba a Bruce regresándolo a la normalidad

-No es tu pelea mortal – las frases usadas por el moreno descolocaban a Thor haciéndolo replantearse si ese joven no sería su hermano de verdad.

-Ni la tuya

-Solo recupere lo que me pertenece – amenazo al vengador con la lanza cuya nueva gema roja brillaba intensamente.

-Loki – se interpuso el asgardiano – Hermano detente. Podemos arreglar esto

-No tengo nada que ver con ustedes mortales. Es mío – apretó la lanza y sonrió – Fue una casualidad que mis amigos me guiaran a él.

-Mas te vale que te alejes de mis hijos – Clint arrojo sus flechas, pero fueron detenidas por el martillo

-No intervengan

-Tanto interés tienes en mi rubia – una sonrisa sádica

-Yo tengo la culpa de todo este odio, pero podemos solucionarlo hermano

-Y dale con esa cantaleta. Yo ni te conozco – un sonido ahogado salió de la garganta del asgardiano – Ni a ninguno de los fenómenos de aquí.

-Lo dice el de piel azul

-Y hablo la lata voladora

-Ofendido porque no te ofrecí una bebida

-Cálmense todos – el Capitán avanzaba con el escudo en alto – Estas en desventaja, entrégate pacíficamente.

-Pacíficamente – bajo la lanza regresando a la normalidad – Aun no termina el juego – Una nueva onda proyecto a la mayoría solo Vision y Thor quedaban de pie, por asi decirlo ya que se encontraban volando a distancia prudente

-Vasta Loki – le lanzo un rayo

-No puedes vencerme tan fácil, Tia Hela se enfadara si se entera que me descubrieron – contuvo el rayo con una barrera mágica

-¿Hela? Hablas de Hela de Helhent

-¿Hay otra?... Un segundo… ¿Conoces a mi tía? – Visión aprovecho que bajo la guardia y le atrapo abrazándole desde la espalda. El menor se retorcía tanto que tuvo que atravesar la coraza externa para poder asirse de algo – Hey ¿donde estas poniendo la mano?

Se removió para soltarse y le propino una bofetada que volvió la piel más roja de lo que ya era.

-Por esto tía Hela dice que no debo dejar que me atrapen – caminaba mirando al androide cubriendo su pecho mientras lo amenazaba con la lanza

Visión bajo la mirada – Lamento mi acción. No fue mi intención tocarte así.

-Que te lo crea alguien más. Los machos son todos iguales. No importa de qué raza sean.

-Estos están cada vez más raros – murmuro Falcon ayudando a incorporarse a Wanda

-Loki – Thor lo jalo levantándolo en el aire ya que recordaba que el moreno no podía volar por su propia cuenta

-No creo que sea Loki – Visión levito calmadamente hasta ellos quitándole la lanza – Es mujer

-¿Mujer? Loki puede cambiar de sexo tan fácil como de apariencia – lo levanto hasta que quedo cara a cara, pero los verdes ojos que esperaba ver fueron reemplazados por unos azules como los suyos la mirada era parecida pero difería enormemente – No eres Loki – afirmo más que preguntar

-Me llamo Lory. Bájame bruto me duele el brazo

Thor lo bajo hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo, pero no le soltó

-Tendrá que explicarnos muchas cosas señorita – pidió Visión

-Sería preferible que yo lo hiciera hijo de Odin – una hermosa mujer de lacios cabellos negros y mirada verde se aproximo desde las sombras.

-Tia Hela – la joven forcejeó con el rubio

Tiempo después en la recepción la diosa de la muerte y su sobrina se encontraban rodeadas por los vengadores

-Si entendí bien. Ella es su sobrina y está en la tierra por entrenamiento

-No eres tan tonto humano – se burlo del soldado

-Hela debemos hablar en privado

-Como digas Hijo de Odin

Salieron de la sala logrando que los otros respiraran aliviados de librarse de esa extraña peste que seguía a la hermosa mujer.

-¿Explícame cómo es que Loki sigue vivo?

-No es mi padre. Ella es mi más joven hermana. ¿No recuerdas que te dije que había ido por las almas de los dos ese día?

-Lograste que naciera

-Esa era la última voluntad de mi padre – se cruso de brazos suspirando fastidiada

-Entonces quiere decir que es…

-¿Tu hija? – lo miro aburrida - Si, Lory es hija tuya

-Pero no es posible seria un bebe…

-Yo manejo el tiempo en mi reino como me plazca – la mujer hizo un ademan despectivo restándole importancia

-¿Por qué la escondiste?

-No lo hacía, te dije de su existencia – lo miro fríamente por la acusación

-Solo insinuaste que lo esperaba. Pase estos años pensando que mi hijo no había ni siquiera podido ver la luz del día por una mísera vez y me vengo enterando que lo criaste en ese reino de muerte.

-Piensa lo que quieras. Pero deberías decirme que harás de ahora en adelante.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿No te gustaría conocerla? Lory ya no quiere estar ocultándose, por eso se arriesga más y más en sus viajes a Midgard. Ya es difícil de controlar.

-¿Quieres decir que la dejarías a mi cargo, aquí en Midgard?

-Si es lo que ella quiere. Además con estos no se sentiría tan extraña. Tienes unos compañeros bastante singulares.

Después de un rato los dos regresaron encontrándose a Clint que fulminaba con la mirada a la morena por abrazar a su hijo menor quien parecía muy cómodo a su lado.

-Lory

-Si tía Hela

-¿Qué opinas de pasar una temporada con tu tío Thor?

-¿Tio Thor? – miro al rubio quien trataba de no sentirse intimidado por la mirada de todos en especial la de la científica que lo veía enfadada - ¿Quiere que me quede aun con lo que hice?

-Hela dijo que no conoces las Leyes de Midgard y…

-No lo hiciste por maldad. Era solo un juego – Visión intervino – Aunque deberías medir tus juegos

-Siempre juego así con los espectros y nunca se han quejado – Todos casi se cayeron al ver la cara que puso, tal y como la de un niño de cinco años al ser regañado.

-Parece que era más inocente de lo que pensábamos – menciono Banner siendo respaldado por Visión quien explico que para la joven todo era un juego ya que no poseía un criterio de lo que era aceptado o no hacer.

-Le harás caso a Thor en todo lo que te diga – menciono la diosa antes de desaparecer por un portal.

-Si Tía – dejo al niño antes de lanzársele encima al rubio – ¿Qué quieres que haga tio Thor?

Ahora sí que todos quedaron en el piso por el cambio de humor de la joven.

-Que los dioses nos amparen – ironizó Ironman

-Debo de admitir que concuerdo contigo Stark – pronuncio Steve


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nota de la autora - recordando que en la precuela "Memorias" cada capitulo era contado por un personaje diferente, decidi que en este pasaria casi igual (No usare a todos los implicados y algunso los alternare en los capitulos) ademas de comentarles que el Angus no sera solo dirigido a nuestra pareja Thorki sino a varios de los otros personajes.**_

 _ **Entre Recuerdos y nuevas Memorias**_

 **Primeros recuerdos - Bruce**

Al día siguiente los Barton, sin Clint, regresaron a su granja siendo acompañados por Pepper, Jane decidió quedarse un poco más. Lory prometió visitarlos a lo que el Halcón protesto, pero su esposa le dijo que llamara primero para avisar de su visita y tener algunas galletas listas.

Steve pasó un buen rato interrogando a la joven que parecía divertida por el comportamiento de todos. La mayoría recelosos, en mi caso me parecía curiosa no le prestaba importancia a nada dejando las horas morir viendo a los otros o mejor dicho analizando. Algo que tenía en común con su padre era esa mirada inquisitiva, pero le faltaba la frialdad que despedía el asgardiano menor.

De un rato a otro se quedo dormida recargada en Vision, quien parecía muy cómodo a su lado. Thor y Jane que compartían un puesto en el sillón contiguo se miraron antes de que el rubio se levantara para cargarla en brazos.

Los tres caminamos a las habitaciones para dejarla dormir más cómoda. La joven doctora estaba distante y pensativa así que no nos quiso acompañar. Pensaba en esto cuando me percate de algo fuera de lo común, el rubio dios se frotaba los ojos borrando un leve rastro de humedad.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Buen doctor, son solo recuerdos. Buenos recuerdos – decía enternecido. Me pareció bastante común su reacción – Ella tiene los gestos de su padre – le acaricio los cabellos – Es como verlo otra vez...

Nos fuimos a la cocina donde Thor se la paso contando anécdotas de sus años de juventud y comparando a la chica con su hermano.

Me retire a mi propia habitación, ya que me quedaría una temporada, Tony tenía la intención de hacerle algunos análisis a la joven para descartar que trajera algo que afectara a la tierra o sus habitantes. La curiosidad de los dos nos motivo a pedirle eso y después de buscar la aprobación del Tronador acepto. Empezaríamos con algunas tomas de datos en cuanto llegara la mañana, por lo que tenía que descansar un poco para mantener en raya a Hulk, que pese a que se encontraba tranquilo por el momento no me podía dar el lujo de bajar la guardia aun, si al apreciar la nave había cambiado en tiempo record.

Las luces matinales me despertaron y decidí dar una caminata mañanera. Recorría las inmediaciones del cuartel justo por el camino al lago y me sorprendí de ver a la morena lavando su cara y bebiendo algo de agua fresca. En un solo parpadeo desapareció.

-Quizás lo imagine… - Me quede quieto al sentir algo afilado en mi garganta, gire un poco para ver a mi agresor. Topándome con una mirada azul fría, penetrante y agresiva como las planicies heladas donde pase una temporada.

-Bastante cerca – se retiro dejándome apreciarla mejor, una copia más joven del moreno asgardiano con todo su porte y altanería. Su mirada era idéntica hasta parecía tomar tintes verdosos que fueron difuminando a la vez de su postura, aun sostenía la daga con la que me había amenazado, pero la agresividad estaba en descenso hasta desaparecer por completo. Era como la reacción de un animal acorralado que al no verse en peligro regresara a su estado de calma.

Regreso a la orilla del lago y siguió tomando agua – Esta fresca

-No gracias, solo paseaba – me miro extrañada.

-Bueno. ¿Buscas comida también?

-¿Cómo? No es necesario que busques nada. La despensa está llena.

-Pero quiero carne – hiso como un puchero antes de girar el rostro y poner atención a un ruido a lo lejos – Encontré algo

Salió corriendo y no me quedo de otra que seguirla

-¿Qué es esa criatura? – señalo a un ciervo que pastaba

-Es un ciervo

-Es muy pequeño. ¿Dónde estarán sus padres?

-Ese es un adulto. Regresemos… - mas tarde en decirle que ella en traer el pobre animal… muerto

-Listo – sonrió como un niño orgulloso de sus actos

El regreso fue corto y lo pasamos en un silencio casi total. Debemos buscar la manera de darle algo de sentido común, bueno o de orientarla para que pueda pasar desapercibida un poco.

Aun era temprano para que alguien además de nosotros y Steve estuviera despierto.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto el capitán al verme entrar al cuartel

-Pues parece que el desayuno – la joven preparaba en el jardín una fogata y apareciendo algunos artículos que le ayudaran en su tarea de limpiar su comida.

-Creo que tenemos algunos problemas – se palmeo la frente antes de ir con la chica que colocaba unas varas con carne sobre el fuego.

La curiosidad me obligo a ir con ellos. Steve trataba de explicarle que eso era innecesario.

-Tengo una duda – ambos me miraron – Si estabas sola en tu entrenamiento ¿Cómo conseguías comida?

-Depende del reino en el que estaba – se quedo pensativa – En el reino de mi Tía, pues, los tenía a mi disposición siempre. En los otros que visitaba la mayoría de veces cazaba, pescaba o simplemente tomaba algo de los viajeros distraídos – se reía recordando sus travesuras – o tenía que aguantarme. Aquí pues, si tengo oro lo cambio por esas cosas ricas…

El alboroto despertó a todo el mundo comenzando con sus actividades diarias. Steve, Tony, Visión y yo nos dimos a la tarea de explicarle un poco de las costumbres de la tierra mientras Thor festejaba por la buena caza matutina pese a que le indicamos nuestra negativa a alentarla.

Como a medio día pasamos al área médica, Tony la había mandado a acondicionar en tiempo record, para lograr prevenir cualquier eventualidad respecto a Lory.

-Vidrios blindados – sonreía Tony al golpear uno un poco – Fuiste algo ruda la ultima vez

-Jeje no me disculpo por eso – dijo con una sonrisa picara – Ustedes me ataron primero, no me gusta que me aten.

-Tendremos eso en cuenta – dije antes de indicarle que se sentara en la camilla.

Tony no dejaba de pelear con las correas de la armadura haciendo reir a la morena que al verlo desesperarse recito unas palabras en un extraño lenguaje desapareciendo la gabardina, protecciones metálicas y las mangas de la extraña túnica.

Empezamos con todos los signos basales que se nos ocurrieran, se aburrió tanto que paso la gran parte de la tarde dormida haciendo la toma periódica de datos más fácil.

Tanto la cena como el desayuno lo hicimos en el laboratorio, Visión era el encargado de recordarnos los horarios ya que a Tony le molestaban los relojes en esta área.

Después de más de 18 horas tomando y comparando los valores con los datos obtenidos de SHIELD sobre Loki, decidimos darle una pausa más por la angustia de la joven debido al encierro.

En cuento le dijimos que podía salir desapareció de nuestra vista para materializarse en uno de los arboles fuera del laboratorio, estaba colgada de cabeza, luego repitió el truco apareciendo y desapareciendo por casi todas las áreas comunes del cuartel.

En una segunda parte de la revisión Nathasha ayudo en la toma de imágenes digitales para crear una figura tridimensional lo más fiel posible de su anatomía, que correspondía físicamente a la humana en todos los sentidos. Wanda se había negado a facilitarnos esta tarea alegando que la sola cercanía con la joven perturbaba su poder.

Con lo básico terminado y ayudados de la entidad referencial lista seguimos con la toma de datos para comparar sus habilidades; fuerza, resistencia, agilidad, velocidad, reacción, recuperación, etc. tuvimos que mover algunos aparatos del gimnasio, en especial los modificados para Steve, con el fin de ayudarnos en este paso.

Las respuestas fueron las esperadas, todas fueron sobre humanas, no logramos llegar a sus límites, pero eso lo podríamos ver más adelante.

En el tercer día de investigación decidimos tomarnos un descanso y comer fuera del cuartel estilo parrillada. Las tenciones seguían, pareciera que solo Visión y Thor se sentían a gusto con la cercanía de la adolecente. La doctora Foster partiría acabando de comer por una llamada urgente que había recibido del director Fury

-¿Me podrías decir para que son todas esas pruebas? – me pregunto Lory al tomar asiento a mi lado

-Necesitábamos hacerte algunos exámenes para descartar enfermedades y cosas por el estilo – respondí mirando curioso la expresión de "no te creo nada" de la menor

-Nunca me he enfermado

-No está de más – seguimos en silencio pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que pareciera que al otro sujeto no le molestase su cercanía

De regreso a la sala de exámenes solo Lory y yo estabas esperando por Tony que tuvo que atender algo con la señorita Potts

La joven estaba sentada en la camilla balanceando los pies mirando distraída y melancólica el suelo

-Eh. Este… ¿te pasa algo? – logre decir, me sentía muy nervioso por encontrarnos solos, tal vez en estos días no allá hecho ningún desastre, pero eso no quita que sea hija de Loki

-El tio Thor no me ha visitado aquí ni una vez

-Ha, eso es porque solo nosotros podemos entrar

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno pensamos que sería más fácil para ti si pocas personas te estaban atosigando durante las pruebas

-Pero no me ha hablado desde que case al ciervo. Está enojado conmigo – dejo de mirar sus pies para mostrarme esos zafiros acuosos – Tía Hela no me hablaba cuando se enfadaba. Y si está enfadado porque soy un… monstruo… - dijo tan bajo lo último que apenas creo haberlo escuchado.

-Yo… no lo sé "No, Rubio tonto, no está enfadado" – asentí al pensamiento de Hulk – No creo que este enfadado. Thor no es de convivencia o muchas palabras

-¿no?

-No es más me sorprende que dure tanto en la tierra…bueno…

-Ya llegue amores ¿Me extrañaron? – pronuncio Tony al cruzar la puerta revisando su tablet, la joven había cambiado su semblante mostrándose aburrida y sin rastros de su anterior humor.

-Hoy se me apetece ver el power-blue – el inventor sonreía para tratar de convencer a la morena – Vamos, vuélvete Pitufina

Justo antes de que ella le respondiera, vimos y sentimos que el Bifrost se habría y la chica desapareció evaporándose en el aire.

Horas más tarde cuando las visitas de Thor se marcharon, tuvimos una misión de emergencia donde se movilizaron casi todos los vengadores, IMA se había mantenido muy tranquila hasta hoy. En el cuartel solo yo me quede para esperar si Lory regresaba.

-¿Qué buscaban los Asgardianos? – escuche una voz seria a mis espaldas y al voltearme aprecie la misma postura agresiva que había tomado esa primera mañana

-No lo sé solo hablaron con Thor y se marcharon – la vi mirar recelosa antes de acercarse

-No mientes – dijo al escudriñarme con la mirada suspirando aliviada – Odio a los Asgardianos

-Thor es asgardiano

-El quizás no me mate por ser hija de Loki

-¿Qué? – la mire sorprendido

-Los asgardianos matan jotuns. Y yo soy un jotun – dijo con calma.

-¿Podrías ilustrarme? – Hizo unos pases y apareció un libro rojo con ilustraciones

– Este es uno de los libros de los niños aesir. A todos se les enseña que los jotuns son monstruos y deben matarlos – tome el libro mirando las imágenes ya que no podía leer la extraña escritura. Entonces recordé lo que había dicho horas antes. Como era posible que se considerara un monstruo, bueno no soy el mejor para hablar de eso.

-Me llaman monstruo cuando son ellos los que cazan inocentes en los límites de su propio reino – la mire confundido – En día recorría las heladas planicies de Jotunheim y me tope con un escuadrón asgardiano que había atacado a un jotun anciano y dos niños, no eran más que crías pequeñas, pero a ellos no les importo. Después de que intente ayudarlos comprendí que "El ser un monstruo significa estar siempre alerta".

Sus palabras finales me calaron hondo. Si alguien sabía lo que se sentía ser considerado un monstruo y vivir siempre al límite esperando siempre lo peor, ese era yo. ¿Quién pensaría que pese a la aparente inocencia ella conocía lo que es ver el desprecio ajeno por ser quien somos?

-No eres un monstruo – mi voz salió tartamudearte y algo triste casi como si tratara de decirme esas mismas palabras a mí mismo.

Escuche una leve risa y el sostenerle la mirada vi comprensión y algo que no logro identificar – Deberías escuchar tus propias palabras de vez en cuando

-Tú no sabes lo que es…

-Tener un cambio tan radical que te vuelve peligroso hasta para tus compañeros – su piel se torno azul con unas peculiares líneas en como tatuajes vivos y sus ojos rojos – Claro que lo se

-No es solo eso. El otro sujeto.

-Es tu otro tú. Si lo aceptas sería más fácil para ambos

-No puedo… no soy tan fuerte… - sentía una alteración en mi interior, pero pese a lo que espere parecía que Hulk estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho por la joven y se mantenía en calma.

-No puedes ser fuerte si no te conoces y aceptas del todo. Pese a que me llaman monstruo estoy contenta con ser un jotun es lo que soy.

-Ahora recibo discursos motivacionales de una adolecente – sonreí tristemente

-No sé que es adolecente. Pero a mí me agradas y el grandote verde también. Fue divertido jugar con él – sonrió, aun en su apariencia alienígena reflejaba algo de inocencia que calmaba mi ansiedad, hasta creo que escuche al otro sujeto reír.

Los demás vengadores regresaron encontrándonos casi al término de nuestra plática. Tony se quejaba de no haber podido ver el cambio de la joven, a lo que después de mucha insistencia regreso a su forma anterior y rehízo el truco.

-Increíble. Y pensar que "Cuernitos" podía hacer eso.

-¿Quién es "Cuernitos"?

-Pues tú papá

-Lamento decirle que no tengo idea – ladeo la cabeza antes de regresar a la normalidad

-Oye. No es justo yo quería tocar – Tony hacia pucheros

-Por eso cambie. Si me tocas te quemas.

-No te creo – el castaño se cruzo de brazos

-Tú lo pediste – tomo una barra de suero y cambio solo su brazo.

Apreciamos como una delgada capa de escarcha cubría el tubo y luego como se desmoronaba.

-Ok, no tocar, entendido – termino con ese gesto tan propio de Stark, ese cuando no sabe que decir.

A partir de ese día la joven empezó a seguirme a donde fuera. No era como si me acosara ya que se comportaba muy curiosa por la tecnología y cualquier objeto del cuartel. Algunas veces cuando no estábamos en el laboratorio cumpliendo alguna nueva prueba de Stark para sus poderes, pasábamos algo de tiempo en la cocina bebiendo té o infusiones, pese a la poca comunicación que teníamos eran momentos agradables. Hasta los que me trataba convencer de hablar con Hulk.

En un abrir y serrar de ojos ya había transcurrido más de una semana de su llegada al cuartel, casi todo ese tiempo se fue entre exámenes y pruebas, aunque algunos ya estaban más tranquilos cumpliendo sus respectivas misiones se podía sentir algo de tensión en determinados momentos, en especial cuando no estábamos en el laboratorio.

Aun era muy temprano mientras preparábamos el desayuno.

-Ya esta – decía la morena mientras entraba con los complementos para los hotcakes

Yo preparaba la masa mientras ella ponía la mesa.

-Me aburro – voltee para ver la mesa completamente puesta

-No uses magia así no te aburrirás – le sonreí, siempre tiene mucha energía por las mañanas. Quizás debería pedirle a Steve que me ayudara con su exceso de energía. En un descuido derrame toda la mezcla.

-Eres como el grandote a veces – rio al hacer unos pases sobre el desastre limpiándolo.

-"Hulk" – escuche la voz en mi cabeza – Se llama Hulk – le informe para ponerme a preparar de nuevo la masa.

-Me pasarías la harina

-¿Dónde está?

-En el segundo gabinete

-Eh… este… - dirigí mi mirada hacia ella

-¿Sucede algo? – Stark apareció sorprendiéndonos

-No nada – dijo al pasarme un paquete de pan

-Lory..

-¿Tostadas para el desayuno?

-Lory. Este no es – sonreí por su sonrojo

-¿No? – tanto ella como Tony me miraron aunque con expresiones distintas

-Es el que dice Harina

-Bueno yo no veo ninguno que diga eso. La verdad no veo nada que diga nada.

-¿No sabes leer?

-Claro que se. Pero aquí no hay nada escrito

-¿Cómo trajiste todo lo de la mesa? – pregunte ya que había traído todo lo que le mencione antes

-Eh…

-Le he indicado a la joven la ubicación exacta de cada embase o frasco – la voz mecánica de Friday se dejo escuchar seguida de una extraña frase de la menor

-Deja a la voz de la casa en paz – la regaño con una media sonrisa Thor mientras entraba en la cocina – Además no puedes hacerle nada si no es más que una voz

La morena se cruzo de brazos haciendo un puchero

-Ambos se han levantado temprano

-Yo no he dormido – pronuncio Tony – Tenía que hacer algunos cálculos para una nueva aleación para mi armadura.

-Tengo que ayudar a Jane con algo que me pidió – La morena frunció el ceño por un segundo para después ignorar la conversación sobre la científica y su ultima investigación.

El resto de la mañana paso tranquila, resolvimos el problema del desayuno entre todos. Visión se ofreció para enseñarle el lenguaje escrito a Lory y al terminar el día ya sabía leer fluidamente, empezando a gastar horas en devorar los libros de la pequeña biblioteca del cuartel.

Esa noche tuve una pesadilla bastante vivida. Era como volver a vivir el accidente que cambio mi vida, casi puedo sentir la explosión y el primer cambio. Pero esta vez parecía diferente en un instante me sentí desubicado para ver frente a mí a Hulk. Trate de tocarlo apreciando que repetía mis movimiento, cuando lo alcance note que estaba tocando lo que parecía ser un gran espejo.

Retire la mano volviendo a verlo sin la capa de vidrio entre nosotros, pero cada que intentaba acercarme reaparecía.

-Es una locura – dije ya desesperado del inmenso vacío que nos rodeaba.

-Tu ser yo. Yo ser tu – la mano de Hulk logro atravesar la supuesta barrera atrapándome con una fuerza increíble antes de atraerme hacia el espejo, serré los ojos esperando el impacto…

El golpe no fue tan fuerte como esperaba. Lentamente abrí los ojos encontrándome en mi habitación, más específicamente en mi cama. Suspire aliviado, pero cuando me incorpore un poco note los restos de vidrio regados sobre mis sabanas…

¿De verdad había sido solo un sueño?

 _ **Notas finales- ¿Que opinan de este giro? Les pido perdón por la larga espera pero he tenido algunos bloqueos de escritor que no me han dejado avanzar como quisiera. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y no desesperen pronto tendrán cosas mas interesantes y hasta sepsis**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Notas: Me disculpo por la demora. La Tesis me tiene muy estresada y falta de inspiración._**

 ** _lo que se encuentra entre comillas son pensamientos_**

 ** _Que disfruten su lectura y Feliz San Valentin_**

 **Viejas memorias - Steve**

Otra esplendida mañana. Me encamino a realizar algo de ejercicio cuando me tope con el Doctor Banner

-¿Qué haces por… - me quede callado por el extraño semblante

-Eh. Ah Capitán. No es nada solo una mala noche. Iré por un café para despertarme – Bostezó antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

No le di mucha importancia, ya que yo también sé lo que es tener algunos "terrores nocturnos" y si fuera algo importante Bruce nos lo diría. Me concentre en mi practica de boxeo, golpeaba el costal repetidas veces hasta que…

-No le encuentro provecho a golpear eso – la pequeña "asgardiana" se encontraba a unos pasos de mi, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de cuando entro en el gimnasio

-Estoy entrenando – le respondí cuando salí del shock, apreciándola mejor vestía muy parecido a su padre con la diferencia de que cambiaba el verde por el azul. No era muy alta quizás 1.65 a lo mucho y su apariencia concordaría con una adolescente de no más de 16 años. Pero por lo poco que había hablado con ella su desarrollo emocional no era mayor a un niño de 10 a lo mucho.

-¿Como entrenas si no tienes oponente? Eso es ilógico. Sin oponente no puedes saber que estas mejorando

-Uno lo siente – su mirada era de completa duda - ¿Cómo entrenabas tu? Bueno es que sabes pelear – Me lleve una mano a la nuca recordando mi encuentro con el dios de las mentiras y la pelea que tuvo ella con Visión y Thor.

-Me enfrentaba a los espectros del Hel – sonrió mostrándose orgullosa por este hecho

-¿Jamás entrenaste sola? – ella negó – ¿Ni cuándo empezabas?

-La mejor forma de aprender es enfrentarte a lo desconocido – Que palabras tan profundas e inquietantes. No me explico cómo es tan inocente en apariencia, ¿o será solo en algunos temas?

-Eso quiere decir que no entrenas combate en tus visitas a otros mundos.

-No. Practico mi habilidad para esconderme y pasar desapercibida, además de algo de magia.

-Bueno. ¿Qué te parece entrenar un poco? – me miro de una forma que no puedo calificar de buena o mala, era una mescla de sorpresa, duda y algo de burla

-Hela dice que los mortales son frágiles.

-Quizás no podamos sanar ni recuperamos con la misma rapidez que los tuyos, pero nada perdemos con intentarlo

-Quizás sea divertido – su sonrisa era leve, pero le iluminaba los ojos.

No comenzamos una pelea desde el principio preferí instruirla en las técnicas básicas del boxeo hasta que me di cuenta de un detalle curioso.

-Hoy no sigues a Banner

-El Doctor no está bien, así que decidí darle un respiro de mí.

-No creo que tú le causes… Bueno creo que más bien le calmas. No había visto al Doc tan tranquilo en mucho tiempo

Seguimos con el entrenamiento hasta que Viernes nos informo del desayuno. Terminado este nos despedimos y cada uno siguió con sus actividades normales. Pensando en lo de la mañana me vino la memoria de mis días de infancia, corriendo por las calles al lado de Bucky.

-Capitán

-¿Qué pasa Natasha?

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo – La espía me miraba enfadada

-No entiendo – desvié la mirada, pareciera que Nat está más mal humorada que de costumbre

-Tan inocente como siempre buen capitán. La mocosa.

-No hay nada solo entrenamos un poco.

-Sí, eso es el principio y luego le traerá como al Doc.

-Vamos no te pongas así solo porque Bruce… - ella me fulmino con la mirada – le pone algo de atención a la niña

-Todos los hombres son idiotas o que. Está usando el truco más viejo, hacerse la inocente para después…

-Por favor Natasha no creo…

-Ustedes no saben nada. Las dos mejores tácticas para obtener información y lograr lo que queremos es seduciendo o haciéndote la inocente.

-No has pensado que quizás si sea inocente. Ya escuchaste a Visión el primer día.

-Es hija de Loki por el amor de dios – Me dejo con la palabra en la boca.

Pero Nat tenía razón Lory es hija del dios del engaño. Será posible que nos esté engañando. Recorro el cuartel divagando en estos pensamientos, ella no se ha abierto del todo con nosotros, ni siquiera con Thor que es su tio, pero Bruce está muy a gusto con su cercanía, hasta a Tony parece agradarle pasando por alto el hecho de que burlo su sistema de seguridad. Visión también le aprueba, pero Wanda no puede ni acercársele, Clint y Natasha ni mencionarlo. Que complicado es lograr alguna conjetura con esto.

Como extraño los días tranquilos, esos donde no tenia que pensar en los supervillanos y organizaciones criminales mundiales. Pero eso es recordar al enclenque que era en el pasado, al pobre muchachillo escuálido y enfermizo que siempre tenía que ser cuidado por… Bucky

-¿Quién es Bucky? – la cercanía de la morena me hiso brincar, se lo pueden imaginar. Yo el capitán América asustado al punto de dar un salto para alejarme de una aparente inofensiva adolecente

-¿Lo dije en voz alta?

-No exactamente – Sonreía burlona con mirada de curiosidad

-Un viejo amigo

-¿Le extrañas? – por la manera en que me mira pareciera que siente empatía

-Sí, muchísimo, pero no sé donde se encuentre actualmente.

-Quizás más cerca de lo que crees – paso a mi lado deteniéndose a unos metros dándome la espalda – Ha de ser una buena persona si le extrañas con tanto cariño – menciono antes de seguir su camino a la biblioteca

Ok, encuentro por demás extraño terminado con una frase rara que me deja con más dudas que al principio.

Un nuevo día comienza y la joven no está por los lugares habituales. Viernes la ha buscado, pero no parece encontrarse en el cuartel. Bruce ha propuesto llamar a Thor, Clint y Natasha informar a SHIELD, mientras Visión se despidió diciendo que le debíamos dar algo de espacio a la chica que ya regresaría.

Tony decide regresar al laboratorio llevándose a Bruce para calmarlo, o entretenerlo un rato. Después del desayuno y el entrenamiento con los miembros del equipo, Salí en mi moto por algunas cosas que me hacían falta.

Apenas había recorrido algunos kilómetros cuando una figura apareció en mi retrovisor. Di vuelta para detenerme bajo un gran árbol con ramas tan gruesas como vigas. En una un poco más recta y cubierta por una buena cantidad de follaje se encontraba recostada como un leopardo la joven morena, hasta la gabardina parecía simular una cola. Buscando como llamar su atención hice rugir la motocicleta despertándola.

-¿Qué? – bostezó mientras se estiraba como gato apoyándose en sus brazos y balanceando uno de sus pies que colgaba de la rama.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Duermo – alce una ceja por la indiferencia de su respuesta

-Entiendes que preocupaste a todos en el cuartel – me lanzó una mirada de "Mentiroso" antes de bajar de un salto.

-No te queda mentir, pero gracias – se recargo en la moto mirándola como si estuviera planeando alguna travesura – Me aburro, no hay mucho que pueda hacer ahí. En especial con los agentes rondándome.

Reí por la cara que puso - ¿Y los libros?

-Ya los leí todos. Y no hay nada interesante – volvió a bostezar para frotarse los ojos, parecía que no hubiera dormido bien.

Pensé en eso unos momentos. Desde que la chica llego hace casi dos semanas no ha dejado el cuartel para nada, bueno no deja los límites del terreno que comprende el bosquecillo y la planicie que rodean el complejo. Eso ha de ser una tortura para alguien que está acostumbrado a moverse entre los distintos reinos mitológicos.

Se me ocurrió que podría acompañarme por mis compras y quizás distraerse un poco, que mal podría ocurrir.

Nos faltaba solo unos kilómetros para estar en la ciudad cuando recordé un pequeño detalle

-Deberías cambiar tu ropa

-¿Por qué? – se inclino un poco para tratar de mirarme

-Ya sabes. Para pasar desapercibida.

-¿Estaré frente a todos? Tienes razón – hizo unos pases con una de sus manos y sus ropas cambiaron a jeans, playera y converse todo con detalles negro y azul – Vi a jóvenes con este tipo de vestimenta.

-Te queda bien – sonrió antes de esconderse tras mi espalda

-Bien ya tengo lo que venía a buscar – salíamos de una de la tantas tiendas del centro comercial, por fortuna no debía llevar muchas cosas apenas un par de bolsas ligeras

-Esto huele como tu – dijo la morena antes de guardar una botella de Champú – Mira pinturas – camino a la exposición que se daba al aire libre.

-Qué grado de detalle. No puedo distinguir las pinceladas – dijo cuando la alcance

-No son pinturas son fotografías

-¿Cómo lo que tienen Stark y Bruce en sus trabajos?

-Sí, o algunas lo son.

Se entretuvo admirando cada una mientras yo me divertía por las expresiones que hacia al admirar una nueva foto o cuando era rodeada por muchas personas. Me arrepentí de no traer mi cuaderno de dibujo.

-Vamos Peter, sabes que no te pediría esto si no fuera necesario

-Lo sé Harry, pero el Profesor descubrirá que…

-Por puedes ayudarme un poquito. ¿Sí?

Unos jóvenes se pararon a mi lado discutiendo con una cámara en las manos, luego prosiguieron a tomar algunas fotografías de la exposición.

-Eh mira esa chica junto a la fuente – Uno de los jóvenes corrió hacia Lory – Vamos tómala, tómala.

El castaño saco algunas tomas de la interacción de su amigo con la morena que se portaba algo incomoda y hasta retraída por lo que decidí intervenir para evitar algún inconveniente.

-Tenemos que irnos – la vi despedirse antes de caminar hacia mi

-Gracias ese mortal me estaba… incomodando – miraba dudosa hacia los jóvenes.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-No lo sé, preguntaba sobre a qué instituto pertenecía. Y sobre un montón de cosas raras como antros y frutas batidas.

-Es probable que le gustaste – Me miro fríamente con esas gemas congeladas que tiene – Bueno técnicamente son de la edad es normal.

-Hela tiene razón los machos solo piensan con el instinto – resoplo fastidiada.

Caminábamos de regreso al centro comercial cuando note otro cambia de humor con toda la calma que pude intente indagar mas, aun me cuesta un poco despegarme de la imagen de su padre en Stuttgart.

-¿Qué cruza por tu mente?

-En este y otros reinos que he visitado… - suspiro – los habitantes se agrupan en… familias – observaba de manera analítica a las múltiples familias que nos topamos.

-Es común – eso me hiso recordar a mis propios padre, hacía años que no pensaba en ellos, y su recuerdo me trajo el de Bucky

-Quizás – se detuvo mostrando una actitud algo defensiva – Esos mortales nos siguen.

Mire discretamente y confirme que los jóvenes venían a nosotros.

-Disculpen – el castaño nos serró el paso

-Creo que empezamos mal. Me llamo Harry y el es Peter – el otro joven nos tendió su mano a modo de saludo.

-Steve y ella es Lory.

-¿Lory? No había escuchado ese nombre antes. Quisiera disculparme por lo de hace rato – él le mostró un moño azul y negro con un detalle dorado en el centro – Es para compensarte.

-"¿Para qué es eso?" – Me sorprendí ya que no esperaba esto – "¿Puedes responderme? ¿Para qué es eso?"

-"Es un adorno para el cabello" – pensé dudoso de que me escuchara

-Me permites – el joven le coloco el broche – Te queda bien. Nos encantaría que nos acompañasen a comer.

La mire para esperar su reacción

-Bueno…

-Podríamos ir a la Pizzeria o a ¿Dónde les gustaría? – El castaño proponía

-Suena bien – ella busco mi aprobación

-Podríamos quedarnos un poco más.

-No puedo creer que nunca hallas comido esto

-No tengo mucho en este re… esta ciudad – pese a lo esperado ella se manejaba bastante bien contestando solo lo indicado.

-Y Usted señor ¿Que opina?

-La dejare a ella elegir – "Solo espero que esto resulte bien"

-Me gustaría.

-Perfecto – Festejo el joven Harry – Mañana frente al Museo entonces.

Nos despedimos de los jóvenes y regresamos al cuartel.

-¿Nunca utilizaste adornos en el cabello? – me parecía peculiar la manera en que se queda pensativa tocando el moño

-No de este tipo. Utilice tiaras y cascos de combate.

-Bueno combina con tu atuendo – sonreí al ver como regreso sus ropas a la normalidad. Así le quitaba algo de solemnidad.

Al estacionarnos frente al cuartel todos los habitantes salieron a nuestro encuentro.

-Hasta que aparecen – Stark no parecía molesto – F.R.I.D.A.Y. cancela la búsqueda

-Como diga señor

-¿Dónde estaban? – Bruce parecía algo aliviado de ver a la morena

-Solo me acompaño por algunas cosas que me hacían falta

Mientras calmaba los ánimos Natasha interrogo a la joven que cada vez parecía más enfadada

-No tengo porque rendirle cuentas a ninguno de ustedes mortales – rugió ante lo dicho por la espía mientras le arrebataba el moño – Esto es mío.

Se acomodó el adorno en el cabello y después de una ligera inclinación de despedida desapareció dejando un rastro de humo azuloso.

-Esto ya se está poniendo repetitivo – negó Tony antes de ingresar al cuartel

Bruce y yo esperamos hasta entrada la noche fuera del cuartel. Había pasado tanto tiempo que el doctor se quedó dormido en su asiento. Mientras repasaba lo poco que había descubierto de la joven una sombra cruzo a mi costado. Sin alertar a Bruce me dispuse a seguirla en el bosquecito pero la perdí de vista.

-Sera mejor regresar – la joven me detuvo jalándome del brazo.

Parecía algo lastimada por lo que me puse en posición de defensa, era una lástima que no tuviera mi escudo.

-No hay peligro. Debes descansar – dijo seria antes de alarme hasta el cuartel.

Nuestro regreso despertó a Bruce quien al verla herida la empezo a revisar

-Estoy bien – no era nada grave unos cuentos raspones y rasguños que al estar limpios se curaron en segundos.

-¿Qué paso?

-Me topé con un mapache muy enojado.

* * *

No muy lejos del cuartel una figura se escondía observando detenidamente como la joven se alejaba con el capitán a rastras.

-No podrás escapar para siempre. Ya arreglaremos cuentas. – pronuncio antes de perderse entre la arboleda.

 _ **Notas: Espero que les gustara este nuevo capitulo tarde mucho en terminarlo y a que mi musa se fue de vacaciones por la tesis.**_

 _ **Les quiero agradecer a Gizza y Aurea por sus review y les contesto sus preguntas.**_

 _ **Si habrá Thorki, mas en especifico en el capitulo contado por Thor y uno que otro planeado para el futuro, aunque no es una pareja fija.**_

 _ **Y tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido posible.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas - Lamento la tardansa en actualizar. La titulacion y consegir trabajo estable me consmio mucho tiempo.**

 **Comparando recuerdos – Natasha y Clint**

Apenas amanecía y la agente ya estaba lista para salir.

-Tan temprano y ya cazando Nat – El halcón se burlaba

-Pensamos igual, ¿No? – sonrió restándole importancia

-Tuche

Ambos agentes hablaban tranquilamente en la cocina mientras fuera Tony y Steve discutían

-No. Ni lo sueñes

-Vamos capipaleta. ¿Qué mal hará? Solo los llevo y miro…

-Para nada Stark. Las cosas están bien sin tu ayuda

-Pero…

-¿Por qué discuten? – La joven apareció interrumpiéndolo

-Aquí el capipaleta no deja… - El ingeniero se queda callado al voltear su mirada a la menor

A diferencia de las ropas asgardianas que siempre portaba, vestía con un vestido formal casi sastre de franela en cuadros y rallas azul con negro, además unas zapatillas simples negras. Sus cabellos estaban acomodados como costumbre, pero lucia el moño azul.

-Woo, más que woo… es como… no más bien… - El portador de reactor Arc complementaba sus frases con ademanes tratando de explicarse

El capitán solo lo mira levantando una ceja – Te ves muy bien

-Gracias – Lory realizo una graciosa reverencia

-Momentito. ¿El Cap te ayudo a elegir eso? Bueno es algo su estilo – Camina alrededor de la chica – Si, como esas espantosas camisas.

-No del todo. Solo me conto como visten las mujeres en una cita

-¿Eh? No dijiste eso ayer – el rubio se sonroja un poco

-¿Así llaman los mortales a este tipo de salidas no?

-¿Y piensas que no debería ir? Con esto dejas en claro capipaleta que necesitan mi ayuda urgentemente – Steve negó resignado cubriendo sus ojos con una mano – Además no puedes llevarla con eso en tu motocicleta – Señalo el vestido

-Tu ganas – se cruzó de brazos resignado a los desplantes del filántropo

-Primero el modelito no está mal, pero podría ser mejor. F.R.I.D.A.Y. muéstrame algunos diseños para adolescentes.

La inteligencia artificial apareció múltiples pantallas en las que se veían algunas pasarelas de modas y artículos de revistas juveniles. Después de muchas discusiones entre los mayores y las incontables veces que cambio su atuendo con magia la morena, llegaron a un acuerdo un vestido más ligero en estilo juvenil de franela azul y negro, cambio los zapatos por unas zapatillas con un tacón bajo.

-Ahora si es perfecto – aplaudió el millonario emocionado

-Ya casi es hora debemos irnos para no llegar tarde

-¿Apurado por la puntualidad Cap?

-Las costumbres lo ameritan – la morena veía divertido a los mayores – Vayámonos – se colgó de un brazo de cada uno, es solo un poco más baja que Tony pero mucho de Steve.

Los tres subieron a uno de los autos del castaño rumbo al museo. Los agentes salieron después de un minuto.

A una cuadra del museo, dentro del costoso Ferrari

-¿Por qué no?

-Es mejor que no la relacionen con nosotros por el momento Tony. Más por Fury

-Está mal que la acompañe yo, pero la dejas con dos adolescentes…

-Se cuidarme – intervino sonriendo la menor

-Cada que haces eso me recuerdas a cuernitos – ella le guiño un ojo – Bien. ¿Y qué haremos para esperar?

-Yo planeaba tomar un café y dibujar un rato

-Anciano

La joven se reía mientras baja del auto que se estaciono a un costado del museo seguida del rubio capitán. Caminan con calma y ven a los jóvenes. Steve los deja no antes de intimidar un poco a los chicos.

No muy lejos de ahí escondidos como lo agentes que eran, Romanoff y Bartón, espiaban a la menor.

-¿Y esta es una de las brillantes ideas de Tony?

-Estaría mejor en una jaula de contención

-No creo que eso sirva Nat. Con lo poco que hemos visto es igual al loco de su padre. Ni porque la encadenaran al martillo de Thor se estaría quieta

-¿Sigues preocupado por tus hijos? – se conocían bastante bien como para adivinar algunos pensamientos del otro

-No sé cuánto tiempo estuvo cerca de ellos. A tras de ellos planeando como entrar en el cuartel

-Manipuladora como el – pusieron más atención al ver que los chicos entraban al museo integrándose a un grupo de visitantes – Empecemos

Se mezclaron con la gente que deambulada. Pasaron un par de horas siguiéndolos y nada raro sucedía, si no fuera porque ellos sabían que era la hija de un dios loco que trato de conquistar NY la escena seria por demás normal. Un trio de adolecentes visitando el museo, Lory platicaba con uno mientras el más delgado tomaba fotografías.

Cuando termino el recorrido salieron del museo rumbo a un restaurante de comida rápida muy popular por la zona de juegos.

-Todo normal. Platican sobre los puntajes – La pelirroja miraba tras una de esas máquinas traga monedas. Los chicos presumían de su puntería, pero quedaron humillados por la joven – Quizás fue bueno que no viera eso – Susurro tapando el comunicador, quizás uso magia o solo era buena.

Dentro del área de comida el agente Barton bebía una soda fingiendo comparar los precios de las hamburguesas

-Van a tu posición – Volteo justo para verlos tomar una mesa no tan lejana al área de juegos.

La tarde llego rápido ya casi era la hora que el Capitán había indicado para regresar.

-Esto fue una pérdida de tiempo – La viuda negra se sentaba molesta junto al arquero al no encontrar nada de provecho para poder tener una excusa de contarle a Fury.

-Aún podemos hacerla fallar ¿no? – saco una mini ballesta y disparo justo a al joven con un dardo paralizante, pero desapareció en una nube de humo azul y termino tirando la soda cayendo sobre uno de los jóvenes. Este se levantó y fue a limpiarse.

-Imposible – de la nada un gato negro salto sobre algunas mesas saltando de una en otra causando un gran alboroto.

El felino se posa frente a ellos gruñéndoles completamente erizado y con sus brillantes ojos azules mirándolos fijamente.

Varios empleados trataron de atrapar al gato, pero este seguía causando alboroto, cuando salto por la ventana los agentes se percataron de que los adolescentes ya no estaban

-Desaparecieron

-Maldita mocosa lo hizo apropósito

-No comprendo cómo no pueden ver que es un peligro - Refunfuña la pelirroja

-Hija de Loki después de todo.

Ambos agentes salen rumbo al museo siendo interceptados por el mismo gato, que se paseaba entre sus piernas evitando que avanzaran mucho

-Quítate estúpido animal - Trató de patearlo, pero logra escabullirse gruñéndoles antes de saltar sobre un auto estacionado y perderse en la calle

-Odio a esa mocosa

-Yo también

Llegaron para ver como Steve se reía de algo contado por los adolescentes. Se despidieron y se alejan a donde estaba el auto de Stark, quien apenas los ve llegar, sale para chismorrear lo ocurrido.

-Stark parece mamá alcahueta

-Y Steve es papá gallina - la rusa suspira molesta

-¿Hasta cuándo sedaran cuenta?

-Espero y pronto.

Las cosas para los agentes no resultaban como querían la joven tenía fascinados a algunos de los veteranos vengadores. Bruce y Steve casi siempre dejaban un tiempo para convivir con ella. Ya era como una rutina encontrarse con las sesiones de boxeo y ejercicios entre el capitán y la morena, se le podía encontrar rondando el laboratorio o siguiendo a Banner por la cocina.

Visión era otro que solía pasar el tiempo con ella más que nada leyendo o hablando de cualquier cosa que encontraran en el internet. Por otra parte Thor después de la euforia inicial se había casi desentendido de ella, realizando largas salidas o estando acompañado por la Dra Foster, hecho por el cual se podía ver un rastro de tristeza muy leve o fugas en la joven, pero que no pasó desapercibido para los agentes.

Otro aburrido día en el cuartel, la mayoría habían salido a una misión, Natasha había partido a SHIELD y Clint se quedó como niñera de la joven que lo ignoraba jugando con uno de los equipos que le dejo Stark, una consola portatil.

\- Seria mejor si fueran reales. Es aburrido jugar sola - sale al patio y comienza a recitar palabras extrañas llamando la atención del agente

-Sea lo que planeas déjalo - Le apunto con su arco

-No - en medio del patio se fue materializando uno de los monstruos del juego un inmenso dragón negro - Solo estoy jugando - uso magia en ella y apareció un traje extraño antes de comenzar a pelear con el dragón.

En cuanto llegaron los vengadores se topan con el patio destruido y un animal inmenso muerto en el

-¿Qué demonios es eso?

-Por el escaneo. Parece ser una criatura denominada Gore Magala, uno de los personajes del videojuego Monster Hunter - hablo la IA

Se acercaron a mirar más de cerca y notan como la criatura se mueve, retroceden asustados mirando como de lo que parece ser el ala sale Clint.

-Esto ya fue suficiente. Me largo y debería informarle a Fury. Esa mocosa no puede estar invocando a esa clase de bestias.

-¿Qué paso Legolas? - Tony se burla mirándolo cubierto de lo que parecía ser sangre morada

-Solo que yo le gane al monstruo y me quede con los mejores materiales - Lory sale con una sonrisa burlona mostrando una piedra gris

-¿Tu creaste esto? – Steve toca asombrado al animal se sentía muy real

-Es solo magia – mueve sus dedos y la criatura desaparece dejando limpio el jardín sin muestra de su épica batalla excepto a un arquero sucio y molesto que se va a las duchas

-Me gustan los Magalas - muestra un dragón miniatura en su mano

-Vallamos dentro – Visión le acompaño escuchando atento sobre el juego y prometiendo jugar con ella en la consola para que ya no hiciera esas invocaciones

Horas más tarde Clint paseaba molesto por su cuarto era ya casi media noche y no lograba dormir, algunos recuerdos de sus días como esclavo de Loki volvían al tratar de cerrarlos ojos.

Decidió ir por algo de agua a la cocina y se topó con la joven que comía un plato de Ramen. Se sujetó la cabeza al tener un recuerdo muy vivido

Flash back

Acababan de salir de las instalaciones de SHIELD y buscaron un refugio en los viejos almacenes en ruinas. Los otros lograron conseguir comida, algunas sopas instantáneas. Su nuevo jefe solo estaba sentado en unas cajas mirando a la nada se notaba el agotamiento físico y mental, en una muestra de camaradería preparo un par de sopas y fue con él.

-Debería comer Jefe - le dio una de las sopas a la que se le quedo viendo sin saber qué hacer, sus manos temblaban

-Está caliente - soplo al vaso cubriéndolo de escarcha para luego beberla

-Espere - lo detiene y saca los cubiertos - ahora si

El moreno muestra una tenue sonrisa - Tienes buen corazón - come imitando al arquero aunque de forma lenta y pausada - no puedo más - le regresa el vaso aun con comida

-¿No fue de su agrado?

-No es eso, mi estómago es muy pequeño - se recuesta en las cajas y duerme un rato

El arquero va viendo que en cada comida se recupera. Había notado los signos una prolongada privación de alimentos y agua. El verlo en toda su gloria le causaba sentimientos encontrados.

\- Bartón tráeme más de esas sopas - pese a ya tener comida suficiente y fresca el moreno siempre comía por lo menos una de esas sopas instantáneas al día.

Fin flash Back

Mirar a la Joven comer con ese apetito le recordó al desquiciado de su padre

-Te molesto, trato de comer

-Es lo que sueles hacer

-Ni idea de porque mi padre te tenia aprecio – murmura, sorbe lo último del plato y lo deja en el fregadero marchándose

El arquero se queda pensando "¿Cómo dijo eso si se supone que no lo conocía? Fue tras ella y la atrapa antes de llegar al área de dormitorios

\- ¿De dónde sacas eso? Si conociste a tu padre, eres una mentirosa igual que el

-Suéltame mortal - se zafa - Solo es una certeza que se. Y no lo conocí aunque me hubiera encantado hacerlo

-Deja de mentir -

\- No miento - ambos se miran fijo

\- ¿Interrumpo? - Steve aparece desde las escaleras con su traje puesto - Clint tenemos una misión alístate salimos en 15 min

Ella se gira y entra en su cuarto

\- ¿En qué consiste la misión….?

Lory se mira en el espejo de la tienda

-Está bien, Luces bien en ese vestido - Stark junto con Pepper ayudan a la joven a buscar ropas ahora se probaba un vestido blanco muy vaporoso perfecto para el verano

-He visto muchas mortales en pantalones -

-No creo que sea bueno que las nombres así

-Disculpa. Adolecentes

Natasha mira entre los escaparates - esa mocosa es una gran actriz

La agente había estado mintiendo al grupo su supuesta misión era vigilar a la joven Asgardiana, quería tener pruebas de cualquier error para decírselo a Fury. Aunque en todos esos días nada había pasado

-Pero lo digo enserio. Es mejor no estar tan destapada... por si me convierto en Jotun - habla bajito

-Creí que estabas orgullosa de ser pitufa - Stark le miro por el espejo

-Lo estoy

-¿Entonces?

-Olvídelo por favor

-Ahora hablas nena - Stark le tomo del hombro

-¡Diablos! Stark está igual de embelesado – se queja la agente tapándose la boca.

Pepper había ido a buscar más vestidos

Después de mucho pensar la joven habla mirando al piso

-Me transforme sin querer y congele todo el cuarto…

-Si FRIDAY me aviso de eso, pero no paso a mayores. ¿Lo corregiste con magia no?

-Sí, pero si pasa de nuevo

-Se arregla o compramos más cosas. Velo por el lado amable tendremos aire acondicionado - dijo jugando el castaño

-No entiende… no quiero lastimarlos

-No nos lastimaras si no te tocamos directamente verdad. Por eso quieres usar tanta ropa – Tony ya había visto algo así cuando llegaba a desesperarse solía tomar algo en sus manos o desaparecer evitando el contacto. Típica actitud adolescente, pero quizás tuviera otro motivo.

-Si

-Ya veo. Pero aun así no puedes usar eso en esta época te vas a cocinar con todo lo que usas.

-Mi ropa es adaptable…

Natasha se escabulle a los probadores al ver entrar a uno de los adolescentes que fueron con ella al museo

-Lory Hola ¿Cómo estás? - el castaño menor les saludo desde lejos

-Peter Hola, muy bien de compras – sonrió la morena

-Me alegra el poderte ver... Espera… nos vemos luego

-¿Peter? - Stark se asoma entre las ropas para ver al adolescente con una señora que apuraba al menor para irse despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano saliendo corriendo de la tienda.

-¿Quién era ese enano?

-¿Detecto algo de celos? - sonrió divertida por las caras del millonario

-Que va para nada

-Es uno de los jóvenes que me invitaron al museo

-Se ve como un chico común

-No lo es tanto. Me pareció muy inteligente para ser mortal

-¿Eso como lo tomo yo?

-Usted es muy inteligente también, quizás más de lo que me esperaba para esta raza.

\- Sí, soy un genio

-No le des por su lado - Pepper regreso con algunos otros vestidos y un par de pantalones

Regresaron al cuartel con las compras, no muy a gusto de Tony que quería casi traerse la tienda entera, pero lo joven era terca y apelo a su magia para hacerse de cosas. Usando palabras bonitas y miradas coquetas logro que el castaño solo llevara unas pocas bolsas de ropa, zapatos y accesorios.

-Es una…grrr - Natasha ahoga un gruñido de frustración, no solo tenía que lidiar con sus problemas, si no que sus demonios del pasado volvían con gran facilidad por la presencia de la chiquilla, tal como Loki lo hizo, una sola mirada de esos ojos tan brillantes como si irradiaran luz propia y sentías como eras desnudado por completo, todo tu ser estaba a merced de esos que se hacían llamar dioses, para Romanof eran Demonios.

Flash back

Loki se paseaba por su celda y sonrió al sentir que me acercaba. Pocos pueden jactarse de lograr eso, pero este no era un hombre común, era un ser de leyendas.

\- Es muy difícil que alguien logre sorprenderme

\- Pero sabias que vendría

\- Después… - me mira – Después de todas las torturas que a Fury se le ocurrieran. Vendría a mi como amiga, un bálsamo y luego yo cooperaria – sonrió maliciosamente

\- Dime que le hiciste al agente Bartón.

\- Diría que he expandido su mente.

\- ¿y cuando triunfes?… – camino asía la celda – cuando seas el rey de la montaña, ¿Qué le pasara a su mente?

\- ¿Es eso amor agente Romanof?

\- El amor es para niños. Estoy en deuda con Bartón

Se aleja a sentarse en la base que sirve de cama – Cuéntame

\- Mucho antes de trabajar para SHIELD yo… bueno me forjé una reputación – también me puse cómoda para seguir con el intercambio de información – tengo habilidades muy específicas. Me era igual en que las usaba o en quien. – el me miraba como si lograra entenderme, estaba logrando despertar su empatía – hice algo que a SHIELD no le gusto y Bartón fue enviado a liquidarme, y cambio de decisión

Jugaba con sus manos – ¿y qué vas a hacer si te ofrezco libéralo?

-Sacarte no creo

-No, pero es interesante – mostro una sonrisa amplia – tu mundo ahora pende de un hilo y tu buscas salvar a un hombre

-Regímenes van y vienen, no es algo que me afecte mucho. Yo soy de Rusia o bueno era.

Rueda los ojos – ¿y que eres ahora?

\- En realidad no es complicado, estoy en números rojos con él, tengo que saldar mi deuda – me levanto y tomo una pose decidida frente a la pared de cristal

-¿y podrás… Podrás saldar todas tus deudas Natasha? La hija de Dreiko, Sao Paulo, el hospital en llamas… Bartón me hablo de tu pasado. – se levantó y camino hacia mi destilando agresividad – Tu deuda no está en números rojos, está derramando sangre. Y crees que salvar a un hombre no más virtuoso que tu va a cambiar algo. Es el más básico sentimentalismo. Eres un niño rezando. Patético. Mientes y asesinas, sirviendo a mentirosos y asesinos. Finges ser diferente, tener tu propio código, algo que compense los horrores. Pero son parte de ti y jamás… podrás… olvidarlos - golpeo con desmesurada fuerza la pared de contención – No tocare a Bartón. No hasta obligarlo a que te mate, tan lento, tan íntimo. Hare que exploten tus miedos. Lo hare despertar tan solo para que contemple lo que ha hecho y cuando grite le romperé el cráneo. Eso te ofrezco sabandija cobarde.

Desde que clavo esa mirada en mi supe que podía leer hasta el fondo de mi alma, el terror me invadía era como volver a vivir todos esos momentos. Recordé las lecciones de ballet, los entrenamientos de espía, mi gran sacrificio, cada una de mis víctimas. Me fue muy difícil mantener la calma estaba a punto de un ataque de pánico.

-Eres un monstruo – me gire tratando de controlarme escuchándolo reír

-No, oh no, tu trajiste al monstruo – dijo con toda la maldad que podía ser posible y esa frase me dio una idea más bien un nombre Banner.

-Claro Banner – me mira como si no entendiera – él es tu plan

-¿Qué? – avise a los otros y camine

-Gracias por tu cooperación - sonreí al verlo sorprendido e incrédulo. Habiendo cumplido mi objetivo y me fui lo más rápido que puedo ya no quería traer a flote esos recuerdos.

Fin del Flash back

-iguales. Son una amenaza

Ya no podía por ese día dejaría de seguirla necesitaba poner en orden sus pensamientos. Se retira perdiéndose entre la multitud, buscaría algo con que despejarse quizás ir a los cuarteles a practicar con sus armas.

 **Notas - Espero y les guste cap algo cortito. tratare de actualizar pronto todas las historias**


End file.
